Flight of the Snow Duck
"Flight of the Snow Duck" is the thirty-third episode of The Disney Afternoon animated series, TaleSpin. It premiered on November 5, 1990. Plot One day, it was a typical morning in Rebecca's office until Molly came in pretending to be Danger Woman and made a mess in her office. After that, Rebecca took Molly to Wildcat for him to keep an eye on her because she didn't want her in her office. Wildcat opens a chest full of interesting things and he and Molly play a game of pretend until Wildcat fell into the chest and picks up a book called "Flight of the Snow Duck", and Molly asked Wildcat to read it to her (with some help from Molly), and he did. After that, Molly wanted to know what snow is but Wildcat didn't know what it was. Then she went to ask Baloo what snow was, but he was busy loading his plane with pink flamingoes to be shipped to Thembria. Molly wanted to go to Thembria but Baloo said was too dangerous for someone of her age to go. Then she asked Wildcat if he would take her to Thembria to see snow, and after thinking it over he agrees to take her there by having him and Molly stow away on the plane without Baloo noticing. When Baloo arrives in Thembria, he told the clerk there that he was there to deliver pink flamingoes from Cape Suzette. Then the clerk handed Baloo a large stack of paperwork for him to fill out as an apology for parking his plane six inches too close to the dock. Meanwhile, Wildcat and Molly got out of the plane and she saw snow. Wildcat and Molly immediately began frolicking in the snow, including snowball fighting. Back at the office, as Baloo was filling out the paperwork, the workers were repainting the flamingos blue and one of the workers accidentally put a stamp on Baloo's plane, and began painting it blue. then Baloo got mad and got into an argument with the clerk over whether the Sea Duck was a bird or a plane, and then Baloo crossed the line when he rubbed off the stamp from his plane, and that got him arrested. Molly and Wildcat on the other hand, were making a snowman and pretending that he can talk, and then he and Molly had fun sledding downhill until they were caught and arrested by the Thembrian authorities. The next day, Wildcat and Molly are put on trial and each sentenced to 1,000 years in prison for having fun in the snow. Baloo, however, was sentenced to 2,000 years for defacement of state property and not complimenting the Judge's new hairdo. After the trial, Molly and Wildcat were taken to their cell, with Baloo following not long after. Molly's spirits were dampened by being imprisoned and she was very sad because she misses her mother. Wildcat told her that the Snow Duck was coming and she felt better. Though Molly believed that the Snow Duck was coming to rescue them, Baloo had a plan to escape. First he tried pole-vaulting over the gate but he got injured. Then he tried stowing away on a truck and that didn't work, then he tried bungee shoeing but he couldn't get past the guard tower, then he tried using a stick and rock to catapult himself and that didn't work. Then he returned to the cell where their prison food was already served. Molly and Wildcat were pretending they were in a restaurant and Molly was pretending that she was eating clam chowder and Wildcat was a waiter. Then Baloo ate his prison food and it tasted terrible to him. Then Baloo told Wildcat and Molly that they were going to escape the old-fashioned way: digging their way out, but Molly was still convinced that the Snow Duck was coming. Baloo was about to start digging but then Molly said the Snow Duck was coming, and then Baloo yelled at her, making her cry. Wildcat then berates Baloo for hurting Molly's feelings, and Baloo, feeling guilty for what he had done, asked Wildcat to go apologize to Molly on his behalf. Molly was outside sitting on a bench and poking the snow with a stick, and feeling very sad. When Wildcat asked her if she wanted to play she refused, but Wildcat tried to get her to pretend, but Molly, still moping, agreed with Baloo that pretending is silly. Wildcat told her that she has to have imagination because it is imagination that makes pretend things real. That gave Molly an idea to build a plane out of ice. After hours of hard work, they unveiled the plane they had built, the Snow Duck, to Baloo, who then piloted the plane past the Thembrian guards and planes that pursued them back to Cape Suzette. When they got back, as Rebecca was receiving the shipment from Thembria, she noticed that the Sea Duck was painted blue and she was really upset, but Molly told her she was imagining things. They then burst out laughing leaving Rebecca very confused. Trivia The little girl in the story Flight of the Snow Duck is a human, it marks the only time a human appears on TaleSpin. Video releases DVD * TaleSpin: Volume 2 Category:TaleSpin episodes